


Drabble: What If This Storm Ends

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, The Gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My thanks to Snow Patrol for The Lightning Strike.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: What If This Storm Ends

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Snow Patrol for The Lightning Strike.

There's always a moment, a tiny perfect moment, when the world wobbles on its axis. Something holds its breath and then -- and then nothing happens. And maybe something did happen, in some other world. Maybe Methos is dead in that other world. For five thousand years, it has always been in some _other_ world. Not here. Not yet.

Methos cleans his sword on his sweater. The quickenings never quite _settle_ these days. There is always that burst of electricity hidden just _there_ beneath his skin. He feels, sometimes, like a current. 

He feels, sometimes, like he is about to explode.


End file.
